Placing surgical leads midline or other target area can be challenging due to the type of procedure, such as lateral, midline laminectomy/lamonotmy approaches, and others using less invasive dilation/retraction type tools. Placing the lead is typically done with forceps. Standard forceps provide little ability to steer the lead because it enables only two points of contact. As a result, holding the lead on side surfaces can cause rotation and holding the lead along the lateral edges provides little ability securely hold the lead because the thin and flexible nature of the lead can cause it to flip within the blades of the forceps as pressure on the forceps is increased.
The electrode used in spinal cord stimulation typically resembles a paddle that is generally rectangular when viewed from above. To insert and advance this paddle-type electrode, surgeons typically use straight or bayonet-type forceps as described above. Surgeons must suitably grip the edges of the electrode to ensure its stability. An excessive gripping force, however, tends to bend the electrode in a slight U-shape. A bent electrode can hinder insertion of the electrode. Thus, there has developed a need for a tool that can make inserting a paddle-type electrode in laminectomy efficient and surgeon-friendly.